


For your viewing pleasure

by Dananickerson82



Series: Glee Drabbles [50]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26430106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dananickerson82/pseuds/Dananickerson82
Summary: Santana brings by the video/audio from Smooth Criminal
Series: Glee Drabbles [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912693
Kudos: 8





	For your viewing pleasure

** Blaine and Santana **

“Thanks Mrs. Anderson,” Santana said politely as the matriarch led her up to Blaine’s room.

“Santana? To what do I owe this pleasure?” he asked, sitting himself up on his bed. She took in the casual sweatpants and t-shirt, hair still damp from a shower not too long ago, no gel to be had.

“I come bearing entertainment, and some answers,” she said. “I got that creep to admit what he put into the slushie.”

“Really?” Blaine asked, intrigued. He patted the bed next to him. She slipped her shoes off before clambering up beside him. With very little thought, Blaine snuggled down as she brought up the spliced up video and audio she had of her vocal battle with Sebastian. With one arm looped around his shoulder, she played with the baby hairs at the back of his neck.

“You’re definitely way better,” Blaine agreed. “And it kills me because he’s so hot.”

“He reminds me of a meercat,” she said. This sent Blaine into hysterics. They both were rolling around on the bed mumbling ‘meercat’ to themselves and starting the giggles all over again.


End file.
